Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays, and the like.
OLED displays include two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other are recombined with each other in the organic emission layer to generate excitons and the excitons emits energy in the form of light.
Since OLED displays have self-luminance characteristics, they do not require a separate light source and the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Further, since OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a fast response speeds, OLED displays have been receiving attention as next-generation displays.